The Fishbowl Part 1  Second Chances
by red-jacobson
Summary: During Season Five, Anya leaves Xander, and he ends up in Los Angeles, reconnecting with an old flame.  Part One of the Fishbowl Series, Adults Only   Sorry about the Wonky formatting, I'll get it fixed as soon as I can.


Title: Second Chances The Fishbowl Part One

Disclaimer: The Characters belong to Joss; I'm just playing with them. I promise I'll clean them up and put them back (I can't do anything about the smiles on their faces, though).

Disclaimer the Second: A couple of plot points regarding the relationship

between Xander and Anya were sparked by The Bear's excellent Triune Series.

Pairing: (Xander/Anya (briefly); Xander/Cordelia) NC-17

Summary: A prequel to the Fishbowl Series

Authors Note: This story takes place after the 5th Season Episode "The

Replacement"

Authors Note (The Second): There is a bit of dialogue from Xander in this

chapter, that Kaz, my ever faithful beta *GRIN* tells me is very similar to

a line used by Buffy in a different fic. When she mentioned it to me, it did

sound familiar, but neither of us can remember what fic it came from, or who

the author was. If anybody recognizes the line, and knows who it belongs to,

please let me know so I can give proper credit.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Fish Bowl Part 0 - Second Chances (MF)

by Red Jacobson (red_)

Chapter 1

The sun was shining as Xander sped down I-15 towards Los Angeles, listening

to a recording of a Grateful Dead concert that Oz had made before he left.

"Oz, man, thanks for turning me on to these guys. Just wish I'd had the

chance to see them live - oh well, one more thing to regret. Wonder if Anya

has stopped cursing me yet? And the night had started so well too..."

FLASHBACK: Thirty Six Hours Earlier

"Oh! Oh! Yeah - Do it Xander! Use what I taught you. Your fingers - use your

fingers! More! Ooooooooh yeah! Whew! That was great Xander. Now, lay back,

it's your turn."

Anya smiled as she kissed her way down Xander's naked torso - biting at his nipples before reaching her goal. Taking him into her mouth; she relaxed her throat muscles and began to slide him in and out.

It didn't take long before Xander moaned out "Ahn! Honey I'm gonna; I'm gonna cum!"

She just started moving faster as he shot down her throat.

As he went limp in her mouth, she whispered to him "Xander, sweetie, don't

fall asleep yet! We're going to put your enhanced stamina to the test. Think

you're up to fucking me in the ass?"

Her words had the desired effect, and he was erect again in an instant.

"Thank you, Hallie!" Anya said, under her breath; "That was the best birthday

present I've ever gotten!"

Reaching for the lube, she prepared herself, first loosening herself up with her fingers, then lubing his cock and her ass. Straddling Xanders' hips; she lowered her ass onto his cock. As she felt his

head pop in; she moaned, adjusting to the fullness. Xander reached up;

fondling her breasts and rubbing his palms over her erect nipples.

"Oh Xander, that feels so good!"

"Yeah," Xander managed to gasp out.

As Anya relaxed around him, she reached down and starting rubbing her pussy;

sliding fingers inside and thumbing her clit. As she felt herself get closer

to orgasm, she moved faster, raising and lowering herself on his cock.

When Xander saw that she was close, he rolled them over so he was on top,

putting his legs over his shoulders. He sped up his strokes, building to an

orgasm of his own. They reached the peak within seconds of each other - the

walls practically vibrating with their shouts.

It was when he got to work the next morning that everything went to hell.

Soon after he arrived on site, he was pulled aside the foreman and told that

the owner of the company wanted to see him. With no little trepidation; he

got into his car, and drove into the business district to the offices of

Sunnydale Construction. The owner, Sam Deutsch, put him at ease at once,

explaining that he needed Xander to help out at a site in L.A. He said that

he was very pleased with Xander's work so far, and this would be an

opportunity to move up the ranks. The only problem was that it was at least

a six month job, and Xander would need to move into the city for the duration

of the job. Xander was fine with that, figuring that the money would be

helpful. It was an added bonus that it was proof that he was more than the

loser his father always claimed he was.

Unfortunately, Anya refused to even consider moving, she wouldn't give any

reason why, at first, but eventually explained that, for 1,100 years she had

no place to call home, and now, she thought that she did, here, with him.

Xander asked why she wouldn't want to be with him in Los Angeles, but all she

would say is that there was a reason, that she would be in danger if she set

foot in that city. Xander offered to call his boss and say that he couldn't

go, for personal reasons, but Anya wouldn't listen, and she suddenly started

yelling. She accused him of wanting to be away from her so he could have sex

with other women - that he didn't want her anymore. The more that Xander

tried to calm her down, the angrier and more obstinate she got. Finally, she

started throwing things at him, screaming to get out and leave her alone! At

that point, Xander just shook his head and went back to his own apartment.

His friends, however, greeted his news with happiness for him; realizing

this would be a big step up for him. To celebrate they took him out for a

farewell dinner, which was tinged with sadness at that thought of Xander

living in Los Angeles, even for a few months. They talked far into the night

about the past, and their friendship, before falling asleep on Giles's sofa.

After saying his goodbyes to everyone else the next day, he stopped at Anya's

apartment; to try and talk to her. There was no response to his knock, so he

used his key. Opening the door, he found that the apartment was empty; all

of her belongings were gone, including her furniture. As he turned to leave,

he saw the building manager standing there.

"You Harris?"

"Yeah, what happened here?"

"She moved out last night. Left an envelope for you. Come on down to the

office and I'll get it for you and take that key."

After he got the envelope and turned over the spare key, Xander went out to

his car and read it letter. It was short and to the point.

Xander -

It's obvious that your job is more important to you than

making me happy! So goodbye! I only stayed here because

you were here. Your friends don't like me anyway, so I'm

going somewhere to start over. Someplace where I'll be

safe from everything that goes bump in the night.

Anya

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he started the car and headed out of town.

"I can't believe she just left like that! After everything we had been

through together, the good times, even the not so good times, we were

together. I really thought she and I would be together for the rest of

our lives. Well, I guess that goes in the pile of Xander's Broken Dreams,

along with all the rest of them. Okay, that's enough whining about things

I can't change! I'm hitting a new city; maybe this will be a chance to

make a new start."

END FLASHBACK

After checking into his hotel, Xander called the foreman and got the

information about the job site. Deciding to check it out, he drove into

town; following the directions he'd been given. Shaking his head at fate,

he stood in the construction site, right across from the Hyperion Hotel.

"Oh well, I may as well go and say hello."

Meanwhile: A Greyhound Bus crossing Nebraska

Anya sat in the last row of the bus, occasionally wiping her eyes with a

tissue. She held a crumpled piece of paper in her hand. Smoothing it out,

she read the letter she had originally written to Xander, before deciding

to spare his feelings.

Xander,

I'm sorry I hurt you last night, but I had to do something,

otherwise you would have given up your best chance to

escape Sunnydale. I didn't want that on my conscience,

(yes, believe it or not, I do have one - smile - I keep it

with my sense of tact, and take it out when nobody is

looking) because I know that you would have stayed with me,

and I do wish it could have been, but I won't let you give

up a chance at happiness and a long life for me. I didn't

mean the things I yelled, but, I had to make you leave. And

a quick break is easier than you ending up resenting me for

keeping you here. I really wish (dangerous word, I know)

that it were possible for me to go with you, but my life,

and my soul would be in danger if I ever set foot in that

city. Believe it or not, there are demons and other beings

that would eat a slayer for breakfast, let alone an

ex-demon and a human, and be looking around for more. I

couldn't subject you to that. Goodbye and I do love you.

Anya

Chapter 2

Parking his car, Xander walked up the entrance. Going inside; he stood there

for a minute, just letting his eyes adjust to change in lighting. As he

looked around, he saw Wesley at the front desk, bent over a book, a bald

black guy on the phone and Faith coming down the steps from the upper

stories. Faith was the first to see him, and rushed over to greet him.

"Hey X! What's going on?"

"Hey yourself, Faith, not too much is going on, but I will be working here

in town for the next few months. The job site is right across the street, so

I thought I'd be neighborly and stop in and say hello and see how everybody's

doing."

"You know me X, five by five, as always. Hey, where are you staying?"

"The company has a room for me at the Motel Six down of I-15, why?"

"Uhn-uh, wrong answer Xander, you're gonna stay here. There's plenty of room

here, so why stay at some dingy motel? I've done it before and trust me, not

as fun as it sounds, especially if you've got loud neighbors. Besides, this

way you can impress your bosses by being cost efficient!" Faith added with a

smirk.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to take career planning advice from a woman who had

to be pressured into taking her GED? Who are you, and what did you do with

Faith?"

Faith got a wicked look in her eyes as she answered, "Oh, it's still me, Boy

Toy, in fact, if you want to come upstairs, you can find out for yourself"

Then, dropping the flirtatious attitude, she leaned in towards him and

whispered in his ear. "Seriously, Xander, Cordy could really use you here.

She's having major problems with the visions, and could use another friend."

During the conversation, Angel had come into the lobby, and he, Wesley and

the black guy were moving up to greet Xander.

Seeing the three of them, Faith quickly told Xander that they'd discuss it

more since Cordelia didn't want anyone to worry.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that."

Wesley was the first of the newcomers to speak.

"Xander, hello! What brings you here? Not that we aren't glad to see you, of

course, but, is there anything wrong in Sunnydale?"

"Hey Wes, Angel! He smiled at the two and turned to the other man and held

out his hand. "Xander Harris."

"Name's Charles, Charles Gunn, but you can call me Gunn."

"Nice to meet you Gunn," Xander replied, "And don't worry, Wes, nothing's

wrong, I'm actually here on job. I don't know if Giles kept you up to date,

but I've been working construction for the past several months. I'm going

to working on the building across the street, and figured that I'd say hello

while I was here."

Meanwhile, in a room upstairs

Cordy was dreaming. She opened her eyes, and saw that the room had vanished.

She was lying on a bed, surrounded by white nothingness. Sitting up, she

looked around, but there was nothing but white as far as she could see, in

any direction. Even the clothes she had been wearing were replaced by a white

robe.

"Okay! This is way too weird. I must be dreaming, because this isn't hurting

enough to be a vision."

"Actually, Cordelia, it's not a dream or a vision. We needed to talk to you."

Turning around, she saw two figures standing there. One was vaguely male, the

other similarly female. Then they spoke to her again, speaking in one voice.

"Greetings Cordelia, we are here to bring you a message from the Powers That

Be."

"Fabulous! So not only do I get the brain busting headaches when I'm

awake-not fun by the way-but you all get to poke your nose into my dreams

too? That so isn't what I needed!"

"Actually, this is exactly what you needed. A human body is not meant to

handle the visions; Doyle should have never passed them on to you."

"So what do you want to do about that? 'Cause you're not going to take away

my ability to help people," Cordelia snapped furiously at them.

"No, that is not what we are saying. But, that fact remains that the visions

will wear out your mind and body, leading to your eventual painful death if

we do not take steps to correct it. What we can do, is advance your personal

evolution slightly. It will leave you completely human, but you will be able

to handle the visions without pain or further damage to your body. Are you

willing to let us do that?"

"Just one question, why are you doing this for me? I thought you were all

above involving yourselves directly in our lives."

"We are doing this to attempt to right a wrong that was done you. Doyle

should never have sacrificed himself. He could have saved those people

without losing his life, but he chose not to. At the same time, he wronged

you by forcing you to take his position as seer. We do understand, now, why

he chose his actions as he did, however, the fact remains that you should

not have been forced into your role. You have fulfilled it quite well, and

it is our wish that you continue to be able to do so."

Cordy thought for a moment before realizing, somewhat to her chagrin, that

they made sense. She nodded hesitantly at them. "Okay, do it."

"It is done. Fare you well."

The white nothingness faded away and Cordelia blinked as her room

materialized around her. "Okay, that was weird. But Yay, no splitting

headache anymore! And I'm starved. Wonder if I can convince Gunn to go

on a food run."

As soon as she opened the door, the sound of voices drifted up from

downstairs, including a voice she hadn't heard in over a year. With a

genuinely happy smile on her face, she walked down the stairs.

"Well, if it isn't Dweeb Boy! Decide to come and lower property values in

Los Angeles now?"

Xander looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Queen C, as always, a breath of vile air, whenever you enter the room."

At the exchange of insults, Wesley and Gunn looked a little concerned, but

Angel and Faith watched quietly, with Faith trying to hide a smile. They both

remembered how the two of them had behaved in high school. The others relaxed

when Cordy ran down the steps and hugged Xander.

"You big goof! It's great to see you. Why didn't you tell us you were coming?

And when did you get here? How long are you gonna stay? Have you eaten yet?"

"Easy, Cordy," Xander laughed. "To answer your questions-it's great to see

you too! I didn't call 'cause I didn't know how close I'd be until I got

here this afternoon. I'll be staying for at least six months until the

construction job is finished, and, lastly, no, I haven't eaten since

breakfast. So, how are you?"

"I'm great! On top of my favorite ex-boyfriend visiting, I had a visitor,

well two really, in my dream." Seeing the smirk starting to form on Faith's

face, she rolled her eyes, "Not like that, Gutter Mind! I woke up in a field

of pure white..." As she told them what had happened, Wesley was getting more

and more excited, pressing her for more details. Finally, his eyes alight; he

ran to the shelves and started paging through books of prophecies.

Turning to Cordy, Xander said, "A bit different from Giles, isn't he?"

Cordy smiled at him. "Wes really has changed a lot. He's really not the idiot

we all thought he was back in high school."

"Yeah, X, he had the same problem I did. Being compared to someone else makes

it rough at first."

"Well, mistakes were made by all back then, some of them worse than others."

Xander said, glancing at Cordelia.

"Xander, that's all water under the bridge. I forgave you for that a long

time ago, I just couldn't admit it. I didn't want everyone thinking they

could do that to me and get away with it," she told him softly. "It took a

while, but I realized that you never meant to hurt me."

"Um, okay, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything now. We can catch up and say whatever we need to

while we get something to eat. I'm starved. Oh, we better wait a second;

Wesley looks like he wants to say something. In fact, he looks like he's

about to wet himself he's so excited."

"Cordelia, this is amazing! I thought what you said sounded familiar, and it

was. It's actually a part of the Shanshu Prophecies. I can't be completely

certain of the translation, but it seems to confirm that Angel is, in fact,

the Champion destined to Shanshu. The prophecy makes reference to a 'more

than human' guide to the Champion, who assists him in his mission. I believe

that to be a reference to you being a seer."

"Well! For a change, a prophecy that is good news! Isn't there a law against

that, Wes?" Cordy asked with a stunned look on her face.

Before Wesley could come up with a response, Xander broke in. "Okay, for

those of us without the Cliff Notes, what is this Prophecy you two are

talking about?"

Wesley, looking chagrined at the way he simply jumped into their

conversation, cleared his throat. "Well, to put it in simple terms, it

states that a vampire with a soul, who we believe to be Angel, will, after

fulfilling his destiny, become human once more."

"Well, that's a pretty big incentive. So what's his destiny? Does it give you

any clues or hints?"

"Unfortunately not, it's very vague on details, and even what we do have is

subject to interpretation. We assume it means that the Champion, Angel, will

save the world, however…the translations are all a bit murky."

"Typical prophecy, never tells you what you really want to know. Just once,

I'd like to see a prophecy that really spells things out! You know something

like 'defeat Arch-Duke of Hell, rescue three kittens from a tree, and

tap-dance wearing a pink tuxedo in the middle of Times Square during the full

moon to fulfill your destiny?'"

"Yes, yes, that would be extraordinarily helpful. Unfortunately, prophecy is

not an exact science, especially when dealing with non-human languages..."

Cordy interrupted him before he got much further. "Don't worry about it Wes,

that's just Xander being Xander, he drove Giles crazy for years."

"Hey!"

Just then, Angel spoke up, "Xander, I know you just got into town, but

there's a nest we're going to take out tonight. We could use an extra fighter

if you're interested?"

"Aw, Angel, I didn't know you cared. But sure, what time do we leave because

I'd like to run to the motel and get my kit."

"Can you be back in two hours?"

"Definitely! I just need to pick it up. I'm going to stop for some food, if

you want to come along, Cor. You mentioned you were hungry earlier."

"Can I convince you to get Chinese, Xan? And I'm starving, so I hope you

brought a fat wallet. I might just put you in the poor house tonight with all

I'm gonna eat."

As they were getting ready to head out the door, Angel stopped them again.

"Actually Xander, why don't you just grab your suitcases and bring them here?

I know Faith invited you to stay, but I'm telling you too. It's the least I

can do if you're going to help out tonight. Besides, you can keep Faith

occupied so the rest of us can get some work done," he finished with a smile.

"Hey!" Faith protested. Xander grinned in amazement. "You made an almost

funny! Isn't that a sign of the Apocalypse? And thanks, by the way, I'd love

to stay here."

Chapter 3

They were fairly quiet on the drive back to Xander's motel. Fortunately,

Xander hadn't unpacked, so they just grabbed his bags and put them in the

trunk of his car before heading to a Chinese restaurant that Cordy knew of

to get a quick bite to eat. Over dinner they brought each other up to date

on what had happened since high school. Xander expressed sympathy over the

loss of Doyle and Cordy empathizing with him over Anya's departure.

Xander shrugged philosophically. "I realize now, that it couldn't have

lasted. I've had some time to think over the last couple of days and

realized that however much we both tried to pretend otherwise, we were

just too different. She was trying to fit in and act like a human, but

she just wasn't getting it. I thought I was trying to help her adjust,

but I guess what I was really doing was trying to control her. And, as

I have bitter reason to know, controlling is just the first step to

being abusive. Yet another life lesson from my father-Thanks Dad! But,

she really needed someone to help her fit in, it just wasn't me. I mean,

she thought nothing of saying whatever popped into her head, it didn't

matter who was around. I know that you used to pride yourself on not

being tactful, but next to her, you were practically Willow like... I

mean, um..."

"Relax Xan. You don't have to be embarrassed because you said her name. She's

been your best friend for most of your life. I told you that I had forgiven

you for your part in that mess. In fact, there's only one thing that I regret

about that time. The night that Oz and I found you, I had a hotel key in my

pocket. I'd decided that I wanted you to be my first. Unfortunately, it's too

late for that, of course."

"Truthfully Cor, I wish you had been my first. With Faith, I just happened

to be convenient and at that time, she and I were barely even friends. You

know, I was falling in love with your, before all that happened. But we can't

change the past, and, I don't know about you, but if I ever find myself doing

nothing but regretting things I can't change, I'm going to start wearing

nothing but black, and ask Angel for hair care tips!"

Almost in spite of herself, Cordelia laughed. "Xander, that's definitely one

of the things I've missed most about you. You can always make me laugh!"

"Laughs in short supply lately? Then it's a good thing that the Xandman is

back in town!"

Then, growing serious, he looked at Cordy and swallowed a bit

nervously.

"I…I have to ask you something. And I don't expect an answer now

and I know you might think this is a rebound thing but it's not 'cause I

didn't ever stop caring for you like that. But…would you be willing to give

us a second chance? I can't promise that I won't screw up and hurt you, but,

I will never do it deliberately. We had something really good and…I want to

see if we can find that again. I mean, we've both grown and we're different

people now, but I like the older, more mature Cordy and I'd like to see if I

can fall in love with this Cordy like I did with high school Cordy."

Smiling at him, Cordy reach out and took his hand. "I don't need to think

about it doofus. But we need to take things slow. You're just getting off

your relationship with Anya, and my relationships haven't ended well recently

either. I think we should put off finding a janitor's closet until we get to

know each other a little better again." She smirked and winked. "But check

back with me on that tomorrow. Now, we should probably get going before Angel

has a kitten."

Chapter 4

The next day, Xander arrived on site about 7:30 am and introduced himself to

the foreman, Pete Devon, a burly man who seemed to have a smile plastered to

his face. He took Xander around and introduced him to his crew. A few of them

he knew from working on jobs around Sunnydale, and the rest seemed willing to

give him a chance. The work proceeded smoothly throughout the day.

After work, he went back to the hotel, where he found Cordy and Faith deep in

apparently serious conversation.

"Well, hello, ladies! How're you this fine day?"

Faith looked up, nudging Cordy as she replies, "Five by five X-man. How 'bout

you? First day go all right?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Xander replied enthusiastically.

"Cool! Well, Fang wants me downstairs to spar now, so who am I to say no to

giving him a whuppin?" Faith said, smirking. She winked at Cordy. "Don't

forget what I said C!"

"I won't forget." Cordy said as Faith walked towards the basement. Walking

over to where Xander was standing, she took him by the hand and led him to a

couch in the lobby.

"Xander, what Faith and I were talking about, well, it's something I need to

tell you." Seeing the look on his face, she hastened to reassure him. "No,

I'm not having second thoughts. But, you might after you hear what I'm going

to say."

Seeing the worry on her face, Xander did the only thing he could do under the

circumstances. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on top of her head.

"Cor, I don't think there is anything that you can tell me that would make

me not want to try a relationship with you. If you think it's something I'd

freak out about, don't worry. We'll work it out. Now, tell me what's wrong."

Taking a deep breath, Cordy said, rushing the words out. "Faith and I are

lovers; we've been sleeping together for about a year. And, as much as I want

to try again with you, I don't know if I can give up Faith. Please don't hate

me!" She ended pleadingly.

Xander desperately tried to stop himself from saying the first thing that

popped into his head, because he knew it wouldn't help. Plus, it'd probably

get him slapped. Taking a deep breath, he replied.

"Wow! Okay, so not what I was expecting to hear. And, while there are certainly many, many emotions

in me right now, I have to say hate is so not one of them. And, there are

about one thousand things I'd like to do with you, but breaking up isn't

even on the list."

With a relieved smile, Cordy relaxed against him.

"So, what are some of the Top 1000?"

"Well, the Top 500 all include some variation of naughtiness with you and

since we both agreed to take it slow, I won't mention it," he replied, his

eyes somewhat dazed before he winked at her. "And the other 500 would get me

slapped."

At his words, Cordy moved from a hug into his lap, and felt his hardness.

"Wow," she breathed, "you weren't kidding!" Leaning forward, she kissed him,

deep open mouthed kisses that soon left both of them breathless. "I know I

said that I wanted to take it slow, but the only reason I said that was I was

concerned how you would react to hearing about Faith and I. But, now that we

know it isn't an issue, let's go upstairs and you can show me numbers one

through ten of your top 500."

"That sounds great. But I do have a question, how does Faith feel about you

and me trying to get back together? If she's not happy about it, it could

cause a problem between the two of you, and I really don't want that."

"Faith and I didn't have that kind of a relationship, babe. It's more of a

'friends with benefits' situation. And, that kind of 'friendship' can be

really nice. But, Faith's main comment was something along the lines of

being available for a threesome if we ever get the itch! Now, enough talk!

Let's get to the Top 10!"

"Only the Top 10? Well, if you insist on stopping at ten, I can hold off."

"Geez, Xan, when did you become Superman?"

"Well, let's just say that my ex had lots of magic using friends, who owed

her favors. Anyway, nowadays my stamina and endurance are nearly at Slayer

levels."

Hearing that, Cordy thought to herself, 'Oh, wow! I'm in for it now! And I

can't wait!'

Kissing her deeply, Xander said, "I really think you'll enjoy yourself. Now,

hang on tight!"

Xander held onto her as he stood and carried Cordy up the stairs to his room.

As soon as they were inside the door, he kicked it shut and carried Cordy

over to his bed. Laying her down, he quickly stripped to his underwear.

Leaning down, he gently kissed her on the lips. "The first one will be

gentle; later on we can get more adventurous," he promised.

As he was speaking, he started removing her clothes. Soon she was in her bra

and panties. Glancing at the panties, Xander could see that they were already

damp.

"God Cordy, you are just as beautiful as I remember."

Then he started kissing her neck, working his way down, pausing only to

unhook her bra. Spending time on each of her nipples, he ran his tongue in

circles around each one, before closing his lips around them and gently

sucking.

Cordelia arched her back and moaned. "Damnit Xander! Stop teasing me. You

know how sensitive my nipples are!"

"Relax and enjoy babe."

Taking pity on her, he moved down her belly. When he got to her panties,

they were almost drenched from his attention. Pausing to inhale her scent,

he placed several kisses right on her lips through the fabric.

Cordy gasped. "Enough! Take them off! I need skin contact!"

Grabbing them, he pulled the lightweight material off her legs and tossed

them on the floor. Climbing onto the bed between her legs, he softly blew air

across her hair, causing the moisture accumulated there to move. Finally he

slid out his tongue and gathered up some of her wetness.

"Ummmm, delicious," he breathed.

As he started using his tongue on Cordy in earnest, it only took a couple of

seconds for her to go over the edge. Grabbing his head, she forced his face

even deeper into her center, screaming out Xander's name over and over again.

Meanwhile, in the lobby

Faith and Angel had come up from the basement, and Faith was wiping the sweat

off her face when they heard Cordy yell out. Smiling to herself, she said

"Well, I guess he took the news better than I thought he would."

Incredulous, Angel shook his head. "Did you really think that he'd be angry?

Faith, I thought you would know better than that. The thought of two gorgeous

women, naked in bed, enjoying each other? I can't think of any straight male,

alive or dead, who wouldn't find that a turn-on. Hell, I used to watch Darla

and Dru all the time."

"Good point."

Back in Xander's room

After catching her breath from her first orgasm, Cordy grinned at him. "Oh,

my god! If I'd known you were that talented, I would never have let you go,

Willow or no Willow!" She admitted. She ran her hands over his face. "But

now, I need you inside me!"

As Xander pulled a condom pack out of the nightstand, she took it from him.

Tearing it open, held it in her mouth. Leaning over, she gripped his cock

and using only her mouth slid the rubber on, down to the base. After it was

in place, she lay back on the bed. Xander rose to his knees and positioned

himself between her legs. Lining himself up with her entrance, he slowly

eased the head in.

When she felt him enter her, Cordy wrapped her legs behind his back, pulling

him insider her completely. She gasped as she adjusted to his fullness. "Oh

god! You feel so good," she whispered. "Please? Make love to me?"

At her words, Xander reached down and grabbed her legs, putting them over his

shoulders. Then he started stroking, building up speed until they both came

with loud cries.

They lay silently for a few moments, catching their breaths. Cordy looked

over. "So, this was number one, huh? When do we get to numbers two through

ten?"

Smiling, Xander winked. "If you give me a couple of minutes to catch my

breath, I'll show you!"

Four hours later, when they finally came out of the room, Xander had to help

Cordy with the stairs. As they got to the lobby, Faith and Gunn stood up and

started to applaud. Angel just looked up from his reading, and shook his

head. "Xander, since you are going to be here for a while, remind to get your

room soundproofed."

Cordy blushed, but Xander grinned. "I tell you what. I'll do it for you, at

cost."

Epilogue

Five Months Later, Sunnydale California

Buffy opened the door to her mom's house and saw Joyce standing at the

kitchen counter with a bemused look on her face.

"Hey Mom, whatcha doing?"

"Oh! Hello Buffy, I'm just reading something I got in the mail. You and Dawn

each have one as well."

"Oooh! Lemme see!"

Picking up her envelope, she noticed it was postmarked Los Angeles, and had

a card of some kind inside. Opening it, she pulled the card out and read:

Alexander L Harris

And

Cordelia E Chase

Request the honor of your presence as they declare their love for one other

by taking marriage vows. On Saturday, June Fifteenth, Two Thousand and One.

Ceremony to be held at the Hyperion Hotel, with reception to follow. RSVP

"Oh My God!"

The end


End file.
